Choleragen catalyzes the transfer of ADP-ribose from NAD to multiple soluble and membrane proteins of bovine thymus and brain, as well as to purified proteins such as lysozyme and histone. The product of this reaction is mono-ADP-ribosyl protein. A transferase isolated from turkey erythrocytes catalyzes a similar reaction.